Unwavering Feelings
by wearegliding5683
Summary: What if the manga didn't end with Kashino and Amano confessing their feelings towards each other? What if a new student arrived in place of Prince Julian? Based on the manga, after chapter thirty-three. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I've come back to the lovely world of fan fiction, as I have been reading and watching Yumeiro Patissiere once again, and have fallen in love with it all as though it was the first time I watched it. I have a couple of ideas in mind for this anime / manga, and will be basing them either on the manga only or the anime only. This one is based on the manga only. If you have not read the manga, I highly suggest that you do so. I do not want to give away what happens in the manga that doesn't happen in the anime. So if you have not read it, and don't want it to be spoiled, please leave this page and go read it immediately! I then beg of you to come back and read this fan fiction.

Anyways, for those of you who have remained here, I will let you know that I am disregarding the chapter of the manga that happens after the 33rd chapter. It was the last chapter that I read, and I will be picking up from the group getting back from the Sweets Kingdom with their Sweet Spirits. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction that I have put together.

Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters from Yumerio Patissiere or the base storyline. All of the credit for those goes to Natsumi Matsumoto. This is completely fan based.

Side note: I might not always read over these when I finish writing them, I am in college and have a lot of homework. I am doing this for fun when I have time. I realize that there may be spelling and grammatical errors occasionally, I apologize. If there are too many, and by that I mean more than like eight per chapter, please point it out. However, if you find one, I really don't have the time or attention to care. I do this for fun and enjoyment. I do want you to enjoy my story, but I'm not going to panic if there are mild mistakes in my side writing. I have enough to worry about with papers. 

* * *

><p>"Amano, wake up! It's morning, you're going to be late for work today, the manager is not going to be happy if you are late for work." Vanilla stared down at the curly, brunette cuddled into her bed. "Amano, are you listening to me? Ichigo, ICHIGO!"<p>

"Vanilla? No, don't take my tart, I bought it for myself." The teenage girl mumbled, turning onto her side, and thrusting her arm through the air.

"ICHIGO! You're going to be late!" The small spirit had no choice. With the swish of her hand, a spoon appeared before her. Pulling her arms back, she readied herself. "I'm sorry Amano." She said before swinging the metal utensil at the sleeping girl's face. With the connection of skin to metal, she sat up in bed.

"Ouch! Vanilla, what was that for?" she asked, rubbing her hand against her face. An angry look stretched across her face for moments before she remembered the night before. "Am I back in the human world?" she questioned, glancing about the room. Seeing the curtain that broke Rumi and her room apart, a grin spread onto her face. "Then, that means that you were able to come back to our world!"

She reached out and took the sweets spirit in her hand, pulling the small girl close to her face. "We can continue to make sweets together! This is great Vanilla!" She couldn't control her excitement upon learning the news.

"Shhh, Ichigo, Rumi is still sleeping," Vanilla struggled against Ichigo's grip, peaking out from her partner's hands. "It's early in the morning, you have to go back to working at the Salon de Marie today. If you are late, manager man won't be happy. He will yell at you."

"I have plenty of time, I set the alarm on my clock last night, so I'm up early." Ichigo said calmly, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Ichigo, that was a week ago, we were brought back to the human world last night while you were sleeping. Rumi must have turned your alarm off while you were gone. It's already five twenty-five." Vanilla moved to next to the clock that read out the time she had just said.

"Five twenty-five? Oh no, I only have five minutes to get to work!" Ichigo went to slip out of bed, her feet twisted in the blankets, and she slipped onto the ground, smacking her head against the floor. "Ouch, that hurt."

Rubbing her hand against her head, she took a second to allow herself to be in pain, but remembered why she had tripped in the first place. Getting up, she dashed into the bathroom, brushing through her hair, and pulling it up, she changed into her work uniform.

Vanilla followed her into the room, but the second that she stopped moving, Ichigo was already running for the door. "Ichigo, you're moving so fast, I can't keep up." Vanilla complained, doing her best to follow.

"I'm going to be late for work Vanilla, Mutou-senpai will lecture me," she said, pulling on her shoes. After all of the work she had done to get into the kitchen at Salon de Marie, she could ruin it all in one morning. She didn't even have time to truly thank the Sweets Queen that morning. She reminded herself to do it after classes were out.

When her shoes were on, she pushed herself into a standing position and began to run out of the dorm. Vanilla couldn't help but sigh, she hadn't been away for long, but it seemed that nothing had changed. Although, she knew that Ichigo would continue to be lectured by the sweets princes and the manager and chef at the café, she couldn't help but be happy. She was back with her partner that she had chosen over a year ago.

It took Ichigo five minutes to run from her dorm room to the high school section of the school and into Salon de Marie. Opening the front door, she instantly bowed down, "I'm sorry Mutou-senpai, I will never allow this to happen again." She hollered aloud, waiting for her boss to respond.

When no one answered her, she looked up to find everyone gathered around the chocolate room, whispering to each other. Before leaving for the Sweets Kingdom, Julie and Kashino worked in the Chocolate Room, but Julie had returned to the Sweets Kingdom to be crowned as the heir to the kingdom. Which could only mean, with all of the workers surrounding the room, that they found someone to replace Julie in the Chocolate Room.

Pushing her way to the front of the group, she peered through the glass, Kashino stood in the back of the Chocolate Room. Ichigo tried to wave to him, seeing that Chocolat was with him, but he was staring at the hands moving before him. Ichigo looked to the person working in the room, their hands were moving with exquisite fluidity. As though they practiced more than even Kashino, the chocolate prince. Looking up to the face that belonged to the hands, Ichigo's eyes widened. The person before her was a girl with fair skin and white blonde hair. "Who is she? I have never seen her before." Ichigo whispered to Vanilla who stared in at the girl as well.

"Her name is Lorraine Petit, she is a transfer student from St. Marie Academy in France. Her specialty is chocolate, but I won't let her win against me." The voice belonged to another female, one that Ichigo recognized.

"Sakuragi-senpai," Ichigo said, watching her mentor staring at the girl on the other side of the glass. It was true; her kitchen mentor was studying chocolate, just like Kashino. Remembering the night only days ago, when she had grown jealous of the upper classman, she felt her face redden.

A voice from the back of the group added, "I heard that Henri-sensei asked her to transfer to the Japanese branch after she lost in a contest against Tennouji-sama. There are rumors that she was the top of the French school before Tennouji-sama transferred."

Ichigo's mouth hung open, it was an honor to be in the presence of Tennouji-senpai when she attended the Japanese branch. To think that the girl before her went up against the honored, even adored student of the Japanese branch, Ichigo became intrigued. She would be working with Kashino, so she could ask her old group member about the new transfer student. However, she could hear the manager clapping his hands behind them.

"Listen up Salon de Marie workers, we have no time to admire, we open in thirty minutes, and there is much preparation to be done, please return to your positions and prepare for opening." He called out to the workers, who all got ahold of themselves and rushed to work on their job. It was never a wish to be lectured by the very serious manager of the Salon de Marie, even though he was a fellow student at he school, he was even scarier than Kashino during Ichigo's first month.

Joining the group rushing to the kitchen, she noticed the manager give her a look, "Oh no, he knows I was late this morning, even though every one else was interested in watching Petit-san."

She waited for Mutou to approach her, but he turned his attention to the front of the house. Letting out a sigh of relief, she couldn't help but to feel at ease knowing that he was giving her a free morning. "I'll come extra early tomorrow morning, I promise Mutou-senpai," she whispered, entering the kitchen.

Walking through the doors, she could smell the sweet scents rising in the kitchen, from all of the baking. "Yummy, I can't wait until lunch time, I want to eat all of the sweets here." Ichigo began to think of all of the sweets she would eat. She would have to buy one of Tennouji-senpai's Angel Puddings.

Reaching her place in group D, she noticed that Ayu was rushing around the room, moving faster than she had ever seen her do before. "Sakuragi-senpai, is everything okay? Are you feeling well?" She questioned the girl, who was speeding around the room.

"Stupid, Petit-san, I was supposed to go to the Chocolate Room when Julie-sama went back to the Sweets Kingdom, I was supposed to be working in there, but then _she_ had to show up and take the spotlight." As Ayu spoke, her hands began to move faster.

"Um, Sakuragi-senpai, you're whipping the cream too fast. It's going to break." Ichigo pointed out, watching Ayu pause to look down at the cream.

The older girl let out a deep breath, "You're right Ichigo, I'm sorry, I'm not thinking correctly. Thank you for correcting me before I was lectured by Kurosu-senpai. I just can't believe that Petit-san moved all the way to Japan. I have heard of her, my family knows her's. I didn't think that she would ever move here. They have always told me that she is doing well and that she is one of Henri-sensei's favorite students. That she would never leave his side, and that she would remain in France forever. For her to move to Japan, it doesn't make sense."

"But that other student said that she lost against Tennouji-senpai, and that Henri-sensei told her to move to Japan. Maybe she wants to know just how talented all of the students in the Japanese branch are, just like Tennouji-senpai?" Ichigo thought of the girl who she had been jealous of, the one that she believed had stolen Henri-sensei's heart. However, before she left for France, she learned the truth about Tennouji-senpai. That she was just like everyone else. "I hope I get to know Petit-san, I want to know what France is like. Maybe she will even have stories about Tennouji-senpai's time there." Ichigo smiled, finally focusing on the job ahead of her as the other bakers began to work. She had to work her hardest if she wanted to follow in Tennouji-senpai's footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to Unwavering Feelings. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Again, if you are confused on why this doesn't have characters that are in the anime, this story is solely based off the manga. However, I have only been able to read up to chapter thirty three, so that is where this story begins. If you have never read the manga, then I highly advise you to find a way to read through it. It's a great story, and does differ from the anime quite a bit. It's worth reading, and who can say not to Ichigo and the sweet princes? No one, no one is the answer. Anyways, I hope you will continue reading and enjoying this story. Reviews are very much appreciated, so if you would like to leave me one, I would love to hear from you.

I also realize that I was calling Lorraine, Petit-san in the last chapter, when I should have been using senpai. I apologize for this, and will change that from this chapter on. Hopefully it doesn't bother you too much.

* * *

><p>"Andou-kun, Hanabusa-san, how are you today?" Ichigo asked spotting the two boys she used to be in a cooking group with. Their cooking lesson was done for the day, and they were in their core classes, the first being French where she was reconnected with two of her former classmates.<p>

"Good morning Ichigo, I am fine today," Hanabusa said, pulling a rose out of his pocket and giving it to her. "How was your first day back into class?"

For the week prior, Hanabusa, Andou, Kashino, and Ichigo were in the Sweets Kingdom fighting to bring their sweets spirits back to their world. In the end, they prevailed, but had missed a large amount of their classes. Ichigo had to stay up all night studying in order to catch up with her classmates.

"Good, we were working on torte cake. I was thinking about asking Kashino about it after classes are finished today. Plus, I wanted to ask him about Petit-senpai." Ichigo said, taking the rose from Hanabusa and inspecting it. It seemed as though his candy craft was always a shining example of perfection.

"Petit-senpai? You have met her Amano?" Andou asked, a look of surprise on his face. Ichigo already knew that they had been in class with her, as she was in the high school department, and they took their baking lessons with the higher school.

"Yes, she replaced Julie-sama in the Chocolate Room, so she is working beside Kashino, but you met her today too, didn't you? What is she like? She looked really professional when she was working this morning." Ichigo said, thinking back to the little time that she was able to spot the girl working. She was given a small break while working, and during that time, she was given a pastry and twenty minutes to sit. She spent most of that time watching Kashino and Petit work.

Andou cleared his throat, "Well, she is certainly skilled with chocolate." He left it at that, and turned to his French book. Their teacher had just entered the room and was about to begin lecturing them on their chapter.

Ichigo wondered exactly what her friend meant by that. He was usually open to speaking about other people's abilities, but he didn't seem interested in talking about Petit. She hoped she hadn't said anything to upset him.

When the teacher took a break to allow them to work on an assignment, Hanabusa leaned over to Ichigo. "Don't worry about Andou, he's not mad at you. Just unhappy with the way lessons are going at the moment."

With that, the teacher picked the lecture up where he had left off. This only made Ichigo more confused on the matter. Why was Andou upset about his lessons? She would give anything to be moved up to the high school level and working with her friends once more. Not that she disliked working with Rumi, but for her entire first year at the school, she had only worked with the sweet princes, but now she was separated from them. She only saw them in her core classes, and Kashino outside of her classes. They often studied together, but it wasn't the same, and usually spent most of their time lecturing her on how she needed to pay more attention in her classes.

As much as she wanted to ask Hanabusa about Andou, she knew that the middle of French was not the time to do it. Besides, her teacher would probably throw her out of the classroom, and then she would have to sit through a longer lecture during their study time after class.

Accepting that she would have to keep her thoughts in her head until she finished all of her classes, she did her best to focus. Though it was rather hard to do so, as Andou kept sporadically letting out sighs, reminding her of her concerns for her friend.

It was only after they were released from their last class, that they decided to meet up in the kitchen to do homework and show off their work from their baking lesson. Ichigo hurried back to her dorm room, where Rumi was sitting at her desk.

"Afternoon Rumi-san, you are so fast at getting back here after class." Ichigo said, picking up her textbooks that she needed for her studies, as well as her sketchbook with all of her designs in mind.

"I'm not that fast, but you always stay behind to talk with Andou-kun and Hanabusa-san, so I bet you to the room." She explained. "By the way, have you heard about the new high school girl?"

"Petit-senpai? I met her this morning! Well, I didn't really meet her, but I watched her work in the Chocolate Room at Salon de Marie. Why? What have you heard about her?" Ichigo wondered if she was just constantly left out of the loop on purpose.

"She is working in the Chocolate Room? So did she take the place of Julie-senpai? That would make sense then, the rumors that have been going around the school all day today." Rumi let a look of fear wash over her face. The same look that Andou had carried all throughout their classes.

"What am I missing out on hearing? Why does everyone but me know what's going on with Petit-senpai?" Ichigo begged for an answer. She hated when everyone else knew what was going on in the school, but wouldn't let her in on their secrets.

"Well, I don't know if it's true, and I didn't want to tell you until I knew if it was. I didn't want you to worry if you didn't have to." Rumi said, in a slow manner, hoping that Ichigo would leave the topic alone.

"Rumi-san, tell me! We are in group A together, we are supposed to be partners! Please tell me!" Ichigo pleaded, lightly tugging at Rumi's shirt.

"I just heard some things while we were at lunch. I don't know who said it first, and I'm not sure if it's true, but someone said that Kashino-kun was moved to group A in the high school class, and that Petit-senpai is in the group with him." Rumi said, hesitating to see Ichigo's reaction.

Her eyes widened, and a grin shot over her face. "That's great, Kashino-kun is amazing when he makes sweets, and he tries so hard when he's working to reach his dreams. They must have finally realized he has such great skills!" Ichigo shouted, happy to hear the good news. "But then, why were you so worried about telling me that? I should go and congratulate him. Maybe Andou-kun and Hanabusa-san would make a cake with me for him."

"That's actually not all, even though Kashino was moved to group A, they had to have somewhere to place the members of group A that were pushed down. So, they decided that they would become part of group B. It continued to push people down into a lower group. So Andou-kun and Hanabusa-san were moved down to group C." Rumi finished, not surprised to see Ichigo light and excitement disappear from her face.

"So then, that's why Andou-kun wasn't happy this morning. He has always worked in a group with Kashino-kun. They have been friends for so long, and now they are being split apart. Andou-kun must not be happy with that." Ichigo said, her mind beginning to race at the matter.

"Ah, Ichigo, don't you usually met the sweets princes in the middle school kitchen around this time?" Rumi asked, after she had looked at the clock.

"Oh, I forgot that I was just coming here to get my textbooks." She shuffled to pick them all up. "I'll be leaving now." She called to her roommate and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

She couldn't wait to see Andou and Hanabusa, but with the news at hand she wondered how they would be feeling. If Andou's actions in class that day were any sign, they probably wouldn't be in the best of moods.

She left the dorm building and was headed for the middle school kitchen when she heard a voice that she didn't recognize, talking on a subject she did. "You were in a group last year with that Hanabusa and Andou, correct?"

"Ichigo, hide," Vanilla whispered, not wanting her to get caught eavesdropping.

Following her sweet spirits advice, she slipped behind a wall and listened to the person who was talking.

"Yes," she recognized that voice, and it couldn't possibly be anyone other than Kashino. She tried to peek her head around the corner, but couldn't see far without exposing her hiding place.

"How foolish these teachers are. Your skills are far superior to theirs. It's a surprise that they were allowed to enter the high school department, but then, perhaps that speaks to the high school department itself." The foreign voice replied.

"Henri-sensei was the ones that referred them to be placed in the high school classes." Kashino shot back to the girl. There was a silence in the air. Ichigo could feel the tension, as though it was she who the older girl was glaring towards.

"Well, Henri-sensei has proven to me to make foolish mistakes. You should not idolize him; he is no better than anyone else. Now come along, I have a plan for group A. We must stay ahead of the other groups, correct?"

Ichigo could feel her face heating up, how dare someone speak so poorly about Henri-sensei. When he returned to judge the contest at Salon de Marie, he had said that her pastry made him feel happy. She would have shouted aloud, but Vanilla covered her mouth with her hands. She was grateful for her partner, as shortly after the last comment was made, the girl who had been speaking and Kashino passed by her. They continued to walk towards the entrance of the school, not turning back to spot her.

When they were safely out of ear range, Vanilla let go of Ichigo. "What was that all about?" Ichigo asked, her tone filled with anger.

Vanilla didn't answer the question, and when she didn't, Ichigo looked towards her. "You aren't keeping something from me too, are you?" She was tired of people not letting her in on all of the truth. They were treating her like a child who couldn't handle hearing what was going on.

"I didn't know until I left you during your classes. I went to find Chocolat, because we hadn't talked since last night. I ran into Caramel and Café, he was trying to stop her from crying. I didn't know what happened, but Café explained that when they tried to talk to Chocolat earlier this morning, she told them to leave her alone. That they were no longer friends, and that Caramel and Café were not good enough to be friends with her." Vanilla said, her own eyes beginning to tear up as she explained.

"But why would Chocolat say something like that?" Ichigo asked. None of it was making sense to her. Why was Kashino moved to group A while Andou and Hanabusa pushed down to group C? What was Petit talking about Henri-sensei and Andou and Hanabusa? Why would Chocolat be so mean to spirits that she got along so well with before? There was only one thing left to do, ask Andou and Hanabusa their first hand accounts.


End file.
